


Who Comes as a Stranger

by hungrytiger



Series: Eyes that Cannot See [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child is a stranger you know come to stay. Hyuugacest, Neji/Hina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Comes as a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/gifts).



She grips the stick in her hand and stares down at it, unbelieving. Her skin feels too small for her face; the lips keep curling back. A shaky hand reaches up to cover her mouth, and she can feel the grin pressed against her palm. Her whole body shakes.

A baby. They are having a baby.

She locks the door to the bathroom and slides down it to the floor. Both hands reach back down to grasp the pregnancy test indicator. The right index and ring fingers cover the answer. She waits a moment, checks again. Still positive. And this time she cries. It’s a silly thing to do, of course, but its not noisy tears or sad ones, and that’s good because she really can’t stop crying either. 

In a minute she will need to go find her husband. She and Neji have been wanting, trying for a baby for so long and now-

It was expected, of course. She was heir and the line needs must continue. One could not become Head until having their first child, even. Hyuuga did not conceive easily though. Hinata’s own mother had died on the birthing table- Complications was all she’d been told. It was terrifying, really, but necessary and-

Hizashi-ojisan had been a wonderful father to Neji. She herself remembers the man only vaguely, as a deep laugh, a set of strong arms and several good bedtime stories, but her husband fairly venerates the memory of his father, and if a man can love his own father that much- Well, Neji would be delighted with the news.

Her own father too, and the heads of all the branch house families. By this evening she and Neji’s set of rooms within the Compound would be fairly flooding over with aunts and uncles and cousins. The thought of all their eyes upon her makes her feel a little quesy actually. Maybe she’d wait to tell anybody. It could be just a secret- her and Neji’s secret. That’d be nice actually; the Head’s Family felt like living a goldfish bowl some days. But was it fair to keep things from people? So many lives would change with one small, tiny person's arrival- Hanabi, for one.

But no, she is thinking about this all wrong. Nine months, give or take a week of two, and a small somebody would here- a person she wouldn't know at all, but would have to learn and learn over again and again for the rest of her life. What would he- or she- be like, this baby, this child who right now was barely more than a plus sign on a stick? Logically she knows that probably at first the baby wouldn't be much more than someone who wanted food, sleep and changing, but- there was a person her heart was ready to love. How strange she thinks, that smile returning again. How strange.

Then, as if he could somehow anticipate her desires she hears a familiar voice call out the familiar coming-home greetings. Rising, she unlocks the door and goes to greet her husband with the news.


End file.
